Love is a Battlefield
by Greyowl23
Summary: This is a Callie and Aaron pairing fic. Callie and Aaron get back together, but they become unsure of their feelings when Aaron's past girlfriend and high school prom date, Lindsey, pays a visit. I wrote this for a guest who requested it. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a fic request by a guest, since there needs to be more fanfic stories with Aaron in them.**

Aaron's POV

It had been four months since I got arrested by the ICE agent, and I was texting Amanda.

 **Amanda: So,** Callie **got into the five-year law program?**

Me: Yeah, I'm happy for her.

 **Amanda: You really like her don't you?**

Me: Well, yeah. But obviously, I'm dating you. I did tell her that I wasn't interested, though

 **Amanda: Well, I think you might need to tell her the truth. You need to be with who you really love.**

Me: But I like you.

 **Amanda: But you love Callie**

Me: You're right. I'll go talk to her. I feel really bad about breaking up over text.

 **Amanda: It's cool. Tell me how it goes. I'm still your law friend.**

Me: I will. Thanks, Amanda

I finished talking to Amanda, and went to my contact list. My thumb lingered over Callie's name. I gathered up my courage, and clicked the button.

The phone rang a few times until I heard someone say," Aaron? "

"Yeah, who is this?" I asked, knowing it wasn't Callie's voice.

"It's Ximena," I heard. "Callie left her phone in here, hold on."

I waited for a minute until I heard Callies voice say," Hey, Aaron. What's up?"

"I need to talk to you," I said. "Could you like possibly meet me somewhere?"

"Let's see it's four..." Callie trailed off, like she was thinking about something. "Hey Moms?! Can I go meet up with Aaron? I'll be back by six." I didn't hear the response but Callie said," Hey, where are we going to meet up?"

"The coffee shop close to my place?" I suggested. I didn't hear a response for a good few seconds, and I realized that Callie was probably nodding to my suggestion

"Oh, Sorry," Callie said. "I was nodding, and then I remembered that you couldn't see me."

"It's fine," I said, chuckling. "So, can we meet up?"

"Yeah, I'm leaving right now," Callie said, and I heard a door close behind her. "See you in a bit." I hung up, the phone and walked over to grab my shoes. While I was putting them on, my phone buzzed. It was number that I hadn't seen before.

"Hello?" I picked up the phone, answering the call.

"Aaron?" A voice questioned back.

"Yeah, who is this?" I asked.

"It's Lindsey!" The voice answered.

"Wow, Lindsey, I haven't heard from you since prom," I said. "When you threw up in my mouth."

"Yeah, sorry about that," Lindsey so. "Anyways, your mom gave me your address, and I'm at the coffee shop by your apartment. Why don't you come down and see me?"

"I'll be there, but I'm meeting someone else there too," I said. "So be nice."

"Okay." I hung up the phone, and left my apartment. I arrived at the coffee shop and saw Lindsey with her blonde hair in a ponytail, wearing a t-shirt and jeans.

"Hey, Lindsey," I said, smiling at her.

"Hey, wow, you've changed, Aaron," she said.

"Yeah well, a lot of stuff happens," I commented, because I hadn't transitioned the last time I saw her.

"So, who is this person you're meeting with?" Lindsey asked. "Girlfriend? Ooh, is she pretty?"

"Ex-girlfriend," I said. "But I'm attempting to get her back today. So please don't do anything."

"Oh, you mean like make a move on her," Lindsey said. "I won't. I have a boyfriend, but I've actually been talking to this girl and..."

"Wow, you really haven't changed," I joked. "Who was that girl you went to after the prom disaster?"

"Oh, Courtney was pretty, huh?" Lindsey said. "Yeah, but we didn't work out to well. I mean my boyfriend now is fine, but this girl that I like is pretty. Ooh, speaking of pretty, this super hot girl with brown hair just walked in."

"Callie," I said, when I turned around.

"Oh, Hey Aaron," Callie said, walking over. "Oh, I thought it was just going to be us. Who's this?"

"Oh, this is Lindsey," I said, looking at Lindsey. "The prom date I told you about. And it was originally supposed to be just us, but I still need to talk to you."

"Okay," Callie said, sitting down next to me. The waiter came over and after I ordered, Callie ordered a coffee with creamer.

"Last time you were here, you got black coffee," I commented.

"Yeah, because last time I was in a bitter mood," Callie said. "I had just gotten suspended."

"Oh yeah, you did, Cameron," I joked, making Callie laugh.

"Oh yes, I do remember you taking a very quick liking to the photography student at NYU," Callie said.

"What are you guys taking about?" Lindsey asked.

"Nothing," Callie and I both said at the same time.

"So, Callie," Lindsey said. "You from here."

"Yep," Callie said. "Do you still live near Aaron's parents?"

"Oh, you told her about me?" Lindsey said. "So you know that I'm very openly pansexual."

"I didn't know that, actually, but okay," Callie said, shrugging.

"You're okay with that?" Lindsey questioned, surprised on how coolly Callie had taken the comment.

"I have a gay brother, two moms, and my best friend's gay," Callie said. "So, yeah, I'm cool with it."

"Okay," Lindsey said. "How old are you?"

"Eighteen," Callie said.

"You do know that Aaron's twenty right?" Lindsey asked. "Did he go to prom with you?"

"Yeah, he did," Callie said. "I guess prom just don't work out for you, huh?" Callie teased me.

"Guess not," I said, smiling. "Anyways, Callie I wanted to tell you that-"

"Here's your coffee," the waiter cut me off, handing Callie the coffee.

"Thanks," she said, taking the cup. "You were saying?" Callie returned her attention to me.

"Right, so I broke up with Amanda," I said. "And I realized that I'm still in love with you. Do you think we could give it another shot?"

"Really?" Callie asked.

"Yeah," I replied. "I love you, Callie."

"Okay, but as long as you promise to take it slow," Callie said. "We saw how it ended when we started dating right after AJ."

"Deal," I said. "And I promise not to make anymore comments like the one at prom."

"Aww, that was so cute," Lindsey said. "So, Callie, how does that work. Having two moms?"

"I was adopted," Callie said. "Like almost two years ago, I think. Probably closer to a year and a half."

"Oh, okay," Lindsey said. Callie took a small sip of coffee, and set the cup back down on the table. She looked at Lindsey like she did when she was studying someone to see if they would get along. My senses were telling me that Callie probably wouldn't mix well with Lindsey. Let's just hope nothing happens while she's visiting.


	2. Chapter 2

Callie's POV

Lindsey was still babbling and interrogating me, when my phone rang. "Who is it?" Aaron asked, when I pulled out my phone.

"It's AJ," I said, pressing answer. "Hello?"

"Hey Callie, can you come over here?" AJ asked.

"What do you need? I'm busy right now," I said, looking over at Aaron.

"I don't know where Mike is," AJ said. "I think he might've fallen off the wagon. Can you help me find him?"

"Why me?" I asked. "Shouldn't you be asking Brandon?"

"First, Brandon has piano lessons and I don't want to disrupt that," AJ said. "And, Brandon and I aren't exactly 'buddies'. Can you please come Callie? I need help, and I don't want to worry Ana."

"Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can," I said. "Do you know any place where he could've gone?"

"Well, I figured you would know more bars and stuff than I would," AJ said, and I could hear the light joking in his voice.

"Oh, ha ha, very funny," I said. "Why would you think that? The fake IDs, my father, or my record? You do realize that I haven't left yet. I don't have to either."

"Sorry, I was just joking," AJ said. "That wasn't nice of me. I do still need you though. See you in a bit. Bye."

"Bye," I said, hanging up the phone.

"Okay, who's AJ, who's Brandon, where are you going, and what happened with fake IDs?" Lindsey asked all at once, not stopping to breathe.

"Long story," I said. "Anyways, AJ thinks Mike fell off the wagon. He needs my help to find him, since he doesn't want to worry Ana, and Brandon's at piano."

"Oooh, can we go with?" Lindsey asked.

"You want to help me find my brother's dad at some bar?" I asked.

"Oh, AJ's your brother?" Lindsey asked.

"Ew No," I said. "Brandon is. AJ is an ex-boyfriend, but Brandon's dad adopted him."

"Okay, well let's go find your brother's drunk dad, and let's meet this boy you dated," Lindsey said. "It's like a Callie and Aaron's ex's reunion."

"Better call up Wyatt, Amanda, and a bunch of other people," I said sarcastically. "That would be interesting. I would love to see which one of your exes Wyatt makes a move on first."

"That actually would be interesting," Aaron said. "Would you invite Ximena?"

"Why?" I asked.

"Because she's obviously into you," Aaron said. "I mean, Ximena's a good friend, but she definitely likes you. There's no doubt in my mind about that."

"Okay, whatever," I said. "We really need to go though."

-linebreak-

AJ was waiting for me when I pulled up at the apartment building. "Hey, Callie," AJ said. "Who's this?" AJ asked looking over at Lindsey.

"Lindsey Davidson, former girlfriend of Aaron," Lindsey said. "And I assume you're AJ."

"I am," AJ smiled, shaking Lindsey' s hand when she stuck it out. "Anywhere we should look first?"

"I remember Brandon saying there was this one place, um, MacLaren's bar," I said. "It's not too far from here." I put the gear into drive, and pulled out of the apartment parking lot and heading towards MacLaren's. After a few minutes, I saw someone stumbling on the sidewalk not too far from the bar. "Is that Mike?"

"Yeah, it is, let's go," AJ said, unbuckling and I did the same. "Mike!" AJ said, getting Mike's attention. "Come on, let's go home."

"Hold up," Mike slurred. "I have to- I'm ggonna-" Mike didn't finish because he then emptied his stomach contents on me.

"Oh my God," AJ said.

"At least it was on me, and not in the car," I said. "And at least I took off my jacket. Come on Mike, let's get in the car." I put Mike's arm around my neck, and started helping him walk over to the car.

"Cccallie," Mike slurred. "You won't tell your mother about this will you?"

"No," I said. "But come on, you need to get home." I helped him reach the car, and AJ opened the car door. "Alright, if you need to puke, please tell me so it's not in the car." Mike nodded, and AJ got in the car next to him.

"Thanks, Callie," AJ said. "I'm sorry about your shirt."

"No worries," I said. "It was an old t-shirt anyways. And give him this to chew on." I pulled out a piece of gum and handed it to him.

When I got in the car, Lindsey asked," How are you so good with drunk people?"

"You would not believe how many drunk foster siblings I had to sneak home," I said. "Mariana being one of them. I don't drink, though."

"Why?" Lindsey asked.

"Lindesy, could you stop interrogating Callie for now?" Aaron asked. "We need to get Mike home."

"Hey, Aaron," Mike said. "How have you been?"

"Good," Aaron said. "Callie, how do you plan on sneaking Mike past Ana?"

"I have a plan," I said. "Mike, when we get in the apartment, don't say a word. AJ will take you to your room. You can do that right AJ?

"Yeah," AJ said.

"Mike? Just don't say anything and we'll be fine," I said. "AJ tell Ana that Mike isn't feeling well. Make sure you get home some water and aspirin in the morning. That's it."

"Okay," AJ said. "Lindseys right though. You're really good at taking charge at this kind of stuff."

"I guess," I said, shrugging. "I mean, I'm just helping out. Any decent person would do that."

"Okay. We're here," AJ said. "See you later, Callie. Thanks again. See you soon."

AJ left and Lindsey said," Is that guy cute or what?" Aaron and I rolled our eyes, and we drove back to Aaron's apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

Aaron's POV

"Was that guy hot or what?" Lindsey asked after AJ left.

I rolled my eyes and Callie said," You can have him."

"What about you?" Lindsey asked.

"What do you mean?" Callie asked.

"Can I have you?" Lindsey asked, making me facepalm.

"No," Callie said. "I'm with Aaron. You were kind of there."

"Never stopped me," Lindsey said. "I'm free whenever."

"Yep that's Lindsey for you," I said. "Always single, and willing to do more than mingle."

Callie chuckled a little and said," Sorry, you're not my type."

"Why, are you straight?" Lindsey asked.

"I don't know," Callie said. "Would it matter if I was or wasn't?"

"No," I said. "But I thought you were straight."

"I mean, I've only dated boys," Callie said. "But I've kissed a girl. And I don't know how I felt about it."

"Who did you kiss?" I asked. "Was it Ximena?" Callie's face reddened a little, and she gave a half nod. "Really? Ximena?"

"Could we not talk about this in front of Lindsey?" Callie asked. "I don't really want to talk about this at all."

"No, we should talk about this," I said. "I'm not okay with Ximena being at your house every day, if she likes you like that. How do I know that you guys aren't doing anything?"

"That's part of trust," Callie said. "And you clearly don't trust me."

"Well it's not okay that you can hang out with her behind closed doors," I said, crossing my arms. "I don't want you guys hanging out together at your house."

"Well that's not your choice, Aaron," She said. And I was sure that if she wasn't looking at the road, I'd be getting a death glare right now. "So you need to back off. This is why we broke up. The whole thing at prom."

"Well, if you don't want us together, then just say it," I spat.

"Well I thought I did, but clearly I don't," Callie said back. "I told you I didn't want to talk about this, but you brought it up anyway."

"Well you can't just run from your problems," I said, before I thought about it. "Callie, that's not what I mean-"

"No, its fine," Callie said, not showing any emotion. "Doesn't matter. Whatever."

"I didn't mean it like that," I said. "I wasn't thinking and I-"

"Aaron, I said that it was fine," Callie said. "So just leave it. Okay?"

"Why aren't you like making me get out and walk home?" I asked.

"Because, you're still like ten minutes from your apartment," Callie reasoned. "And it's like ten thirty, so you'd be walking by yourself in the dark, and I wouldn't feel right."

"You're right," I said. "I'm really sorry about what I said."

"Mmhmm," Callie hummed, not paying me any attention. "Lindsey, where's your car parked at?"

"Oh, it's at Aaron's apartment," Lindsey answered.

-linebreak-

Callie's POV

I pulled up at Aaron's apartment building and got out of the car. "Thank you for an eventful night," Lindsey said.

"Oh, and it's not over yet," a voice said, making me turn around. "Hey Callie."

"Liam," I said. "Get out of here."

"I'd rather not," Liam said. "Where's Aaron?"

"Have you been following me?" I asked. "How did you get out of jail?"

"I have my ways," Liam said to me. "Hey, girlie, who are you?" Liam winked at Lindsey. I went to turn around, but Liam grabbed my arm. "You ruined my life, Callie. Adopted or not, I will always find my way back to you. And I plan on getting revenge." Liam swung his fist, and I tried to dodge it, but he hit me in the eye.

"Liam, let me go," I said, trying to move my arm from his grasp. "Please."

"Aww, you're so cute when you beg," Liam said. I was looking around trying to find where Aaron went. Liam raised his fist to hit me again, when someone knocked Liam to the ground. Liam let go of my hand, and I ran next to Lindsey.

"Get in your car, and get out of here," I said, and Lindsey did so. I watched as Liam got up and so did Aaron.

"This isn't over Callie," Liam said. "I'm coming back when your little boyfriend isn't here to protect you."

"Get out if here before I call the cops!" Aaron said, and I ran up and grabbed Aaron.

"Shutup," I said. "Just let him leave."

"But Callie I was trying to help you," Aaron said, as Liam left.

"Aaron, you can't tell of Liam," I said. "You'll fight, he leaves, you threaten him, he comes back even worse than before. It's happened. Why does everyone think they have to protect me?"

"Because you're-"

"Because I'm a girl?" I asked. "Because I've been raped? Because I was the poor foster kid? I don't need anyone's help. I'm sick and tired of people thinking I can't handle myself."

"Callie that's not what I meant," Aaron said. "And I want to apologize for how I've been acting."

"It's fine," I said. "I'm gonna go home, and change out of these clothes. I'll talk to you later. Good night Aaron." I got in my car, and drove back to my house. I pulled up, and walked in. I had completely forgotten about the puke on my shirt and walked inside.

"Callie, what happened to your shirt?" Mama asked. I was gonna have to come up with a lie... And quick.


End file.
